Explosión e Invierano
by LilettLenz
Summary: Serie de drabbles/ Oneshot de la pareja TodoBaku / BakuTodo Semana TodoBaku/BakuTodo #bktd wk18 Sin día seis. [Terminado]
1. Día uno

**Disclaimer:** My hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia - Historia realizada por Kohei Horikoshi

 **Aclaración:** Serie de drabbles

 **Pareja:** Todoroki Shoto x Bakugou Katsuki / Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shoto

 **ENE 7 -** Déjà vu ✻ Tensión✻Dormitorios

* * *

La tensión que infringía a su cuerpo era mucho más pesada conforme los días pasaban. Cada vez que Bakugou sentía sus brazos tensarse ante las fuertes explosiones que lanzaba al no usar las granadas que tenía como equipo de Héroe, lo hacían sentir inútil. Porque nadie entendía la importancia de ellas, a excepción de él.

Podía decir que estaba harto de escuchar las diferentes preguntas que le hacían para entender su uso, y de esas tantas veces los mando a la mierda como si no hubiera un mañana, pero, al único que no pudo ignorar cuando le preguntó fue a Shouto, a ese estúpido dos caras que ahora iba a su habitación continuamente para perder el tiempo junto a él.

—Dime, Katsuki ¿Para que sirven realmente? —Suspiró, recostando su espalda en la pared donde Bakugou colocaba sus posters de _ACDC,_ intentando acomodarse correctamente en la cama de este, evitando que la cabeza que reposaba en sus piernas no cayera de lleno en las mullidas almohadas. — Puedo entender su función, pero no el porque del tamaño de estás, ¿Es que no te pesan los brazos?

Katsuki lo miró perplejo, mirándolo a los ojos, aprovechando que estaban realmente cerca el uno al otro.

—Carajo, ¿Tu también? ¿Es que todos se han puesto de acuerdo para preguntarme esa mierda?

Bakugou se levantó de su regazo, saliendo de la cama y dejando a Shouto mirándolo con cautela, viendo como curveaba sus labios, intentando dar una nueva pregunta.

—¡No digas nada más! —lo silencio, caminando con paso veloz hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, intentando calmarse para no reventar en explosiones su habitación y a la vez a su estúpida pareja.

Porque realmente no quería admitirlo, así lo torturaran, así lo amenazaran con hacerle la peor cosa posible. Y sabía que Shouto también entendía el porque de sus granadas, viéndolo sonreír cuando dio un portazo a la puerta para salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

Sus granadas eran, y serán como siempre, porque a la vista de Bakugou y no del mundo, aquellas armas explosivas eran demasiado _cool_ para aquellos simples mortales que no admiraban su esplendor.


	2. Día dos

**Disclaimer:** My hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia - Historia realizada por Kohei Horikoshi

 **Aclaración:** Serie de drabbles

 **Pareja:** Todoroki Shoto x Bakugou Katsuki / Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shoto

 **ENE 8** \- Confianza ✻ Reunión ✻Redes sociales

* * *

Estrechó entre sus manos el presente que Katsuki le regaló cuando por primera vez había llegado tarde a una de sus reuniones después del instituto. Todoroki vaciló un segundo y luego lo dejo caer de sus palmas para sostenerlo de la cadena dorada que brillaba entre sus dedos.

Era tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la cadena brillaba cada vez que hacia contacto con la tenue luz del sol comenzando a despedirse, a alejarse y esconderse en el oeste. Todo se volvió oscuro y continuó observando desde su asiento el río que se ondeaba con el viento.

El mensaje que le dejó a Bakugou aún no era leído, la aplicación se mantenía en silencio y las redes sociales no le llamaban la atención para intentar entretenerse con ellas. Shouto apartó la mirada de su celular y observó la encantadora vista, haciéndole la espera eterna.

El corazón lo tenía encogido y de sus orbes turquesas escapaban pequeñas lágrimas a la vez que el viento las secaba con cuidado. Dio un corto suspiro y junto ambas manos, aferrándose a la cadena que enrojecía su piel, cubriéndola para evitar que cayeran al suelo, depositando sus codos en sus piernas, dejándolas reposar para colocar su cabeza sobre el puño que había hecho.

Habían pasado las horas y el mensaje seguía si ser leído, el gran reloj que se podía ver a la distancia dio un pequeño toque de campanillas y las once con once se posaban en ellas. Soltó de sus labios un grito ahogado, lleno de inestabilidad, rabia y soledad. Lo acompañaban ahora, únicamente el ulular de los búhos, el viento chocando contra los árboles, y sus fuertes lágrimas que pedían ser desechadas en ese lugar.

En ese parque intransitado, lejos de todo y todos. Lejos del rechazo y las miradas asqueadas de personas para poder llorar la despedida de quién amo. De quién fue su todo.

Una última reunión antes de mantenerlo tranquilo en sus recuerdos, en recordar su esencia en sus labios y su mirada apacible en el fondo de su corazón.


	3. Día tres

**Disclaimer:** My hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia - Historia realizada por Kohei Horikoshi

 **Aclaración:** Serie de drabbles

 **Pareja:** Todoroki Shoto x Bakugou Katsuki / Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shoto

 **JAN 9** \- First time ✻ Flowers ✻ Fears

* * *

Había soñado muchas veces con el qué hacer cuando encontrara, después de tanto buscar, a la persona indicada. ¿Y por qué tiene que haber una indicada? ¿Por qué tendría que buscar tanto?

Quizás encontraría en el camino a casa a cualquier persona y esa podría ser de la que se enamorara, podría ir a beber en un bar cualquiera y encontrar sentado a su lado a un hombre y ese también ser el indicado. No debería haber esfuerzo en buscar, quizás si solo se dejara llevar y pusiera más atención en quien está a su alrededor, aparecería sin dificultad la persona indicada para él.

Y así fue como lo había conocido, a Katsuki Bakugou y su boca llena de palabras mal sonantes, soltando su ira por donde iba, sin importar a quien hería o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que se detuvo en medio de una respuesta airada. Vaciló un segundo y giró la cabeza para darle tiempo de pensar en otras palabras menos hirientes. —Puedes hacerlo a tu modo, a mí me enseñaron de esa forma. — dijo cuando un pequeño se había perdido en medio de su camino a la clínica.

Dejó a Todoroki hablar con él pequeño, tendiéndole la mano para ir en busca de su madre, con Bakugou tras él, quien miraba a ambos hasta llegar a la caceta de un policía, dejándoles a su cuidado al pequeño niño de cinco años, escuchando su agradecimiento, con las palabras arrastradas y poco entendibles por su edad.

—Gracias por acompañarme a dejarlo con la policía. —Shouto siguió caminando esta vez a su lado, doblando la vista cuando la tienda donde se vendían flores era abierta, deteniéndose de pronto para poder buscar a través del escaparate unos girasoles. La dueña siempre los colocaba a la vista de la clientela, intentando atraer así a las personas.

Katsuki se percató que la sombra del otro ya no estaba a su lado y regresó a sus pasos, viendo como Todoroki caminaba hacia la tienda. Dió un vistazo al cielo que estaba comenzando a oscurecer, el sol daba sus últimos brillos anaranjados para su puesta de sol. Tan apacible que remitía a su temperamento agresivo que siempre llevaba con él.

Y luego de la quietud vino el miedo convertido en una llamarada oscura que cubría su pecho hasta llegar a la boca del estómago, dándole ligeros mareos. La respuesta amarga que le iba a dar a Todoroki le carcomía la conciencia, el miedo a hacerle daño a ese ser indicado le removía la cabeza.

Corrió en busca de él, intentando recuperar el tiempo que había perdido mientras estaba en sus cavilaciones. La sombra de Shouto apareció tras la puerta, con las manos llenas de un _bouquet_ de girasoles y un solo crisantemo violeta.

Todoroki le dio una suave sonrisa y fue a su encuentro.

—He comprado flores para mi madre. —

—Ya veo, —Katsuki lo vio con las manos ocupadas, —Sobre lo de antes. —Dijo, caminando a su lado, llevando sus manos hacia los bolsillos de su pantalón, siguiéndole el paso a Shouto. Un pie derecho primero, luego el izquierdo, caminando a la par.

—¿Lo de antes?

—Sí, lo de antes con respecto al mocoso. —Se detuvo un segundo para analizar sus palabras —Iba a decir algo fuera de lugar.

—Lo sé, y me has sorprendido porque no salió más de ti a excepción de bufidos. —

—Lo pensaré mejor.

—No hace falta, no soy una persona tan frágil. Lo que digas no hará que mis sentimientos se vuelvan confusos. —Todoroki llevó el _bouquet_ a una sola mano, tomando con la izquierda el único crisantemo violeta, tendiéndoselo a él. Detuvo su andar y miró a los ojos rubíes de Bakugou.

El de ojos rubíes la recibió y también lo vio a los ojos sorprendido, no pensó que su novio fuera del tipo de regalar flores, no a él.

—¿Qué-...—

—¿Sabes que significan? —le preguntó, siguiendo el camino hacia la clínica donde visita a su madre, dejó a Bakugou en su lugar estático, sin poder sentir su presencia a su lado. Shouto giró sobre sus talones, a unos pasos lejos del rubio. El _bouquet_ ahora ocupaba ambas manos, sosteniéndolo firmemente contra su pecho, inhalando aire hasta sus pulmones, los últimos rayos del sol cayeron tras él.

Con confianza y ese sentimiento sublime al sentirse amado por su ser especial, lo dijo en alto, haciendo sobresaltar a Katsuki, quien lo miraba fijo, sosteniendo la flor entre sus dedos.

—Realmente sería doloso si te pierdo, Katsuki. — Y esta vez mostró sus dientes cuando sonrió con más gracia, con una fuerte liberación que le pedía su pecho. Cuanto podía amar a ese hombre.

Solo bastó abrir sus ojos y tener en cuenta su alrededor al lado de Bakugou. Dejó de deambular solo, y se permitió avanzar.


	4. Día cuatro

**Disclaimer:** My hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia - Historia realizada por Kohei Horikoshi

 **Aclaración:** Serie de drabbles

 **Pareja:** Todoroki Shoto x Bakugou Katsuki / Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shoto

 **ENE 10 -** AU ✻ Winter ✻ Longing

* * *

Había tomado de la mano de Todoroki, entrelazando sus dedos con los delgados del otro. A pesar de la nieve que se posaba firme en el suelo y de los _zori_ que les hacía doler los dedos por la presión que ejercían en ellos, aferrándolos al suelo para no caer de improviso por las ligeras ventiscas y el frío invierno cayendo lentamente desde el cielo.

Escuchó el aliento irregular de Shouto, haciendo que el peso de su cuerpo le impidiera dar pasos mas largos, sentía que estaba sujetando una roca con sus manos y de pronto se soltaron, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, a metros del castillo Enji.

—¿Katsuki? — respiró, Todoroki intentó inhalar todo el aire posible para llenar sus pulmones, haciendo subir y bajar su pecho. Su cuerpo tiritaba del frio y su capa que había tomado de forma rápida del perchero era más delgado del que siempre solía usar para esas épocas. —¿A dónde vamos?

Bakugou no dijo ni una palabra, tan solo siguió con su cuerpo sobre la nieve, reposando en el lugar donde había caído. Sus manos se acercaron a su rostro y su aliento salió de un solo suspiro de sus labios. Todoroki solo lo vio intrigado, levantándose del suelo para no ensuciar su _umanori,_ y cubriéndose de la capa que había traído consigo.

Esta había sido la primera vez que Bakugou lo había llevado de improvisto a alguna parte. La nieve se amontonaba a su alrededor, envolviéndolos, manteniéndolos juntos por esos breves momentos en los que la luz del día seguía en lo alto, cubriéndose a momentos por las nubes.

—Yo... sé que te irás a estudiar al extranjero pasado mañana. —dijo el rubio, viendo como se sostenía de sus piernas para flexionar su columna y elevándose con ayuda de ella hasta sentarse, cruzando las piernas y dejando que su _umanori_ se empape de agua de nieve. — Aún continuaré ayudando a mis viejos con la herrería, saldremos mañana a la ciudad. —Detuvo un segundo sus palabras, dejando un pequeño silencio antes de volver a hablar. —Otros condes han solicitado nuestros servicios así que no podré despedirme.

Todoroki lo vio y soltó una tranquila respuesta.

—Descuida, igual mi padre no dejaría que se acercarán. —la pena se reflejó en sus palabras y se sentó con ambas piernas sobre la nieve, mirando la continuidad de las nubes que formaban imágenes inconexas. —¿Solo me has traído por eso?

—No, también quería darte algo. — Katsuki sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo, hecho un nudo en la parte de al frente, las telas rojas y negras con forma de dragón aparecían en su vista. —Es algo que hice para ti.

Los ojos del hijo del conde Enji se dilataron, sus pupilas se agrandaron y de ellos emergían fuegos artificiales y remolinos de color turquesa. Un sentimiento se instaló en su pecho y le hizo soltar una sonrisa.

—Es un broche...de dragón. —Sonrió, tomándolo entre sus manos. —Gracias. —

Katsuki asintió y giró la vista, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y sus manos sudar.

¿Cuánto iba a pasar? ¿El tiempo pasaría rápido como en su niñez? ¿Acaso la nieve se detendría aquel invierno?

Katsuki se mantenía pensando, anhelando que no.


	5. Día cinco

**Disclaimer:** My hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia - Historia realizada por Kohei Horikoshi

 **Aclaración:** Serie de drabbles

 **Pareja:** Todoroki Shoto x Bakugou Katsuki / Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shoto

JAN 11 🎉- Birthday ✻Domestic ✻ Confessions 

* * *

Había escuchado de Bakugou que no era necesario que lo acompañara. Vio su andar despreocupado adelantándose de camino a los dormitorios, con su mochila más grande de lo usual y eso le intrigaba.

Kirishima en un primer momento solo iba a dejar que la intriga siguiera ahí, atormentándose mientras le daba aguijones en el abdomen. Aunque mantenía su mirada aún en la espalda de su amigo, él solo pudo dar un giro e irse en dirección contraria, yendo por un camino más largo para así no llegar antes que todos a la residencia. El aburrimiento era su peor enemigo, y como era el comienzo de clases, no había trabajos o exámenes tan cerca a ellos. Pero, cuando llegó hasta el lugar donde estaban las sillas de descanso fuera de la escuela, vio como la figura recta e impasible de Todoroki aparecía ante los abedules, junto a una compañera de otra clase.

Se escondió de improviso para no ser visto, golpeó algo cuando intentaba entrar a una pequeña cueva formada por una pared y un árbol gigante.

—¿Kirishima?

La voz de Midoriya salió de ellas y lo sujetó del rostro para que no le diera respuesta.

–¿Mfdo...yamf? —

El rostro que le mostraba Izuku era divertido, llevando su otra mano disponible a sus labios y dando un pitido contra ellas para mostrarle que siguiera viendo en silencio, escuchando la conversación que transcurría fuera del lugar donde estaban ellos.

—Todo...-roki, —la voz de la mujer se sentía nerviosa, tanto que podían adivinar que les adornaban pequeños carmines a sus mejillas, atorándose con las frases que querían salir de sus labios, pero que difícilmente podía decir por la actitud tranquila de Shouto. —Hoy es tu cumpleaños...Yo quería darte un regalo, —la mujer solo intentaba pronunciar correctamente, trabándose las palabras con la lengua.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario venir hasta aquí para que me lo des. Era suficiente con el pasillo. —

—No...yo quer- —pero fue detenida, detuvo su respuesta por la voz firma de Shouto. Dejándola incapaz de hablar y disculpándose en el proceso.

Deku y Kirishima abrieron los ojos y sintieron pena por la persona que no pudo brindar sus sentimientos al estoico de Shouto.

—Lo siento, pero una persona me esta esperando. —Todoroki bajo la cabeza y sujeto el regalo de su compañera entre sus manos cuidadosamente, devolviéndoselo mientras encorvaba más sus hombros en disculpa. —También, no puedo aceptar el regalo. Discúlpame, pero ahora a mi me gusta otra persona.

La chica al igual que ambos soltaron un gesto de sorpresa al escucharlo, la voz al final le salió como un susurró, tímida y avergonzada por la declaración que le había hecho a una desconocida.

—No vemos. —

—Hasta luego, Todoroki. —la desconocida se despidió al igual que Shouto, escuchando como ambos pasos se alejaban, de uno con grandes zancadas y la otra con lentitud mientras daba sollozos ahogados contra su mano.

Kirishima se soltó por falta de aire a sus pulmones, tosiendo sin creer lo que había oído hace unos segundos, la mano de Midoriya pasó sobre su espalda, dándole pequeños golpes a ella para ayudarle.

Y ambos se miraron con sorpresa cuando recuperó el aliento, giraron hacia atrás para ver la figura encorvada de la mujer y luego al frente, perdiendo el rastro de Todoroki, y sin decir más, corrieron tras él.

Kirishima había dicho que mantendría la intriga muy dentro de su pecho, pero una vez llegando a la residencia, codo a codo con Izuku mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento que les había faltado por la corrida que habían tenido de improviso los dejo al borde de la muerte. Y esta vez le tocó a él tomar del rostro a Midoriya y llevarlo hasta un lugar donde nadie los podría ver.

Observaron a Todoroki sin uniforme, con el aliento recomponiéndose mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuarto piso. Ambos dieron un grito ahogado y salieron un poco de su escondite para ver mejor. El corredor _F_ era el camino de una solo persona, viendo como iba despacio hacia la ultima habitación, sus manos desordenaban sus cabellos en cada paso con nerviosismo.

Y ahí lo vieron todo, cuando Todoroki dio suaves golpes a la habitación de Bakugou, y este salía de ahí con una caja mediana entre sus manos y de la otra una bolsa sobria de regalo. Todoroki lo observó y le intentó ayudar, quedándose quieto con una negación por parte del de ojos rubíes, dándole una media sonrisa y tendiéndole el presente antes de seguir caminando.

Kirishima y Midoriya los vieron aún con sorpresa, saliendo de su escondite en su totalidad, observando el hombro de ambos rozándose y a Todoroki llevando su mano libre a la mano desocupada de Katsuki, tomando su dedo meñique y dándole un suave apretón.


	6. Día siete

**Disclaimer:** My hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia - Historia realizada por Kohei Horikoshi

 **Aclaración:** Serie de drabbles

 **Pareja:** Todoroki Shoto x Bakugou Katsuki / Bakugou Katsuki x Todoroki Shoto

 **JAN 13** \- Lights ✻ Pro-Heroes ✻ Friendship

* * *

Bakugou:

Aquí hace mucho calor, el sudor sale rápidamente de nuestros cuerpos y la humedad comienza a hacernos sentir más pegajosos. El primer día, cuando Eraserhead nos habló de los labores a hacer en la ciudad una vez bajamos del avión, Midoriya y yo no sentimientos intranquilos.

La furgoneta que nos había llevado a nosotros y al resto de Héroes hasta el lugar destruido, no podía cruzar por las vías deterioradas y rotas, salimos de él y tuvimos que llegar a pie hasta el lugar donde nos hospedaríamos por ese mes, hasta ayudar en lo que podíamos. Cenamos una vez llegamos y nos fuimos a dormir, al día siguiente debíamos comenzar, ya que el anterior cuerpo de rescate estaba por terminar y volver a su país. Midoriya se durmió primero y yo después de é. Nos despertaron muy temprano por la mañana y luego de comer algo rápido llegamos hasta una carpa donde reposaban los heridos. Eraserhead nos colocó a mí y a Midoriya en un equipo, salimos en busca de personas tras los escombros, y lo primero que vimos fue sangre en el suelo y un cuerpo sobre él, las rocas lo habían aplastado y su mano estirada demostraba que murió pidiendo ayuda. Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme de pie y agachar el rostro. Midoriya se alejó a un lugar cercano y vomitó toda la comida que había ingerido, se tocó la garganta y hacia arcadas, yo tan solo seguía escuchando y fingiendo que no había nadie bajo mis pies, con sangre seco sobre su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados, comencé a quitar piedra por piedra para sacarlo de ahí. Y, Bakugou, me puse a pensar… ¿Qué es ser Héroe? ¿Qué conllevaba serlo?

Midoriya volvió y me ayudo con las rocas, observé que su fuerza se estaba esfumando y sus ojos estaban irritados. Seguíamos sacando cuerpo tras cuerpo de los escombros. No había ni una persona a quien salvar, solo cuerpos a la espera de ser encontrados. Los edificios colapsados y algunos al borde de. Una vez terminado el día nos llamarón para volver, Midoriya intentó resistirse, pero luego cedió. Yo continúe en silencio con forme los días pasaban, seguíamos viendo cuerpos tras cada columna de concreto. En las noches no podía dormir y sabía que Midoriya tampoco, solo sentía a Deku cuando iba de prisa al baño y lo escuchaba devolver todo lo que apenas había comido, luego sus llantos por un par de horas y luego regresaba para recostarse y seguir viendo el techo hasta que amanecía. No podía decirle nada, ¿Podría decirle un "Todo estará bien, cuando claramente no lo estaba? ¿Qué es ser Héroe si no has ayudado a nadie en realidad? No podía ser capaz de decir algo a mi amigo cuando yo tampoco estaba tranquilo. Dime, Bakugou, ¿Qué es ser Héroe si no puedes ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan? Porque solo puedes ayudar a las personas a tu alrededor o cerca a, pero, ¿Qué pasa con las personas que están en otro continente como en estos casos? ¿Qué pasa con las personas que igual están cerca, pero no pueden ser vistas? Aún sigo pensando en ello y se me revuelve el estómago y me dan ganas de vomitar.

¿Realmente somos Pro Héroes? ¿O quizás seguimos siendo niños jugando a serlo?

Ayer, cuando salimos en rescate, seguíamos viendo cuerpos hasta que el llanto de un bebé nos hizo estar atentos. Rompimos un muro que estaba entre una columna y cientos de rocas. Un bebé llorando, aún seguía con vida a pesar de los días. Mis ojos se llenaron de algunas lágrimas y las de Midoriya rebosaban con ellas. Pero para ambos fue distinto, Midoriya lloraba y cargaba al bebé en brazos y le decía un "todo está bien". Y yo solo intentaba mantenerme sereno por la imagen que había visto, él bebé estaba en brazos de su madre, quien lo protegía de las piedras, su cabeza estaba llena de sangre y sus piernas estaban aplastadas por enormes rocas. Estaba muerta, pero sus mejillas aún seguían tibias. Había muerto hace unas horas. Y seguí preguntándome en ese momento, ¿Qué es ser Héroe, Bakugou?

Cuando llegué a casa, rompí en llanto y caí de rodillas al suelo, lo golpee con mis puños limpios hasta tener fisuras en mis manos, la sangre salía de mis nudillos, aproveché que Midoriya estaba con el bebé para poder desbordarme.

Quise escribirte esta carta porque un mensaje de texto no podría trasmitirte todas mis emociones. A pesar de las manos heridas, y el pequeño dolor que me trasmite al escribirte, me hacen sentir que estoy aquí, vivo, y no en un sueño. Porque si es un sueño, entonces quisiera despertar. Hoy he pensado seriamente en mi pregunta, Katsuki. Y aún no he llegado a una respuesta.

Los ojos de Midoriya siguen opacos y su rostro se ve cansado y sin vida, aunque ahora un pequeño brillo adorna el fondo de sus pupilas.

He consultado en un lugar de envíos el costo y el tiempo de espera hasta que llegue la carta a su destino. A las afueras de la ciudad destruida todo seguía avanzando, había personas riendo y niños corriendo de un lugar a otro. Mi vista se nubló y perdí la noción del tiempo, y algo llegó de lleno a mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué somos Héroes?" el griterío de mi alrededor no cesaba, "¿Por qué lo somos?"

La respuesta salió de mis labios: "Para poder protegerlos, a cada uno de ellos."

Y dime, Katsuki, para ti ¿Qué es ser Héroe?

Atte. Shouto

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
